Cinq couleurs pour une nuance
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Avoir peur, c'est mourir mille fois, c'est pire que la mort Clarissa, de Stefan Sweig.


**CINQ COULEURS POUR UNE NUANCE**

« Avoir peur, c'est mourir mille fois, c'est pire que la mort » Clarissa, de Stefan Sweig.

La saint-valentin : pour les uns, ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale, pour les autres, ce n'est ni plus ni moins une journée symbolique. Kaori, elle, n'a pas d'avis défini. Les mains qui se tiennent dans la rue en se lançant des sourires, réchauffent son cœur. Malgré ça, l'éternel célibataire ne peut aussi s'empêcher de les envier, et de trouver ce jour du quatorze février encore plus déprimant que les précédents.

La plupart de ses amis disent que depuis leur épreuve subie ensembles face au Général Kreutz, leur relation est différente. Kaori est septique déjà presque sept mois sont passés, et Ryô est encore plus frivole qu'avant. Encore plus insupportable, et davantage intenable. Vraiment, qu'est qui a changé ? Toujours cet éternel silence entre eux lorsqu'il s'agit de parler sérieusement, et lorsque Ryô sent le vent tourner en leur faveur, il fuit ! Son partenaire s'arme de son visage pervers, sautille comme un enfant, et s'échappe de l'appartement. Où est passé l'homme au visage serein, au regard virile, qui de sa voix grave lui a soufflé une élégante déclaration.

Ces joues sont pourpres à chaque fois qu'elle se remémore comme un calque ce fameux jour. Ce n'est pas sans connaissance de cause qu'elle a choisi de vivre sa vie avec un homme qui ne serait que le comédien d'acte affectueux éphémère. Tout ce que Kaori partage avec Ryô, elle le savoure à tout moment. Chaque client et majoritairement cliente avec qui ils ont travaillé, peuvent témoigner de leur imposante complicité. Une connivence qui en a fait reculer plus d'une. Celles qui ont succombé au légendaire « charme » de Ryô Saeba se comptent par centaine. En enlevant son air grossier et son obsession de pré-pubère, son partenaire cache un homme intimidant, pudique et dévoué. Aussi, sa beauté, qui n'est pas un tabou. Élancé, sportif, son physique émane un sentiment rassurant, comme invulnérable. Pourtant, sous la carapace, Kaori sait que parfois se faufile une timidité et une sensibilité. C'est le prince charmant que toutes femmes rêvent.

Son titre de « Cendrillon » pour un soir paraît lointain. Quelle nuit ! Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas terminée par un baiser. Son visage devient écarlate ! Quelle idée ! Embrasser Ryô… Rien qu'en imaginant la possibilité qu'elle puisse goûter aux lèvres de Ryô, son estomac accueille des papillons par millier et son cœur se compresse. Qu'est-ce qui peut les amener à échanger un tel baiser… ? La seule fois où cette pulsion a été assez forte, c'était pour sceller une promesse de se revoir, et poussée par la peur que ce serment ne soit tenu. C'est effrayant le simple fait de penser qu'il faut attendre constamment une mission fatale pour s'autoriser un geste d'amour.

Décidément, cette fête de saint-valentin est la plus déprimante de toute !

Kaori se ressaisie, n'est-elle pas profondément fière et amoureuse de cette vie ? Parfois, elle s'autorise à être égoïste, mais se relève rapidement en réalisant qu'elle a beaucoup de chance. En parlant de fortune, la moitié de City Hunter s'avance vers le porte-manteau. Enfilant une veste et disposant de son sac, elle s'encourage à partir à la gare, noter peut-être un futur XYZ pour qu'il gâte leur compte en banque.

…..

Au café Cat's Eyes, l'ambiance n'est pas la même. Le ton est donné par Kazue et Mike. Le couple ne cesse de se faire des mamours. Ces gestes cajoleurs embarrassent Falcon, et dégoûtent Ryô.

\- Vous êtes bruyants ! Râle Ryô

\- Excuse-nous ! On te dérange pour lire ton… Magazine cochon ! Rougit Kazue

\- Tu n'as pas honte de lire ça à cette heure-ci dans un lieu public ! Se moqua Mike

\- Quel lieu public ? Il n'y a jamais personne dans ce café ! Bougonna Ryô

\- Normal ! Lorsqu'on te voit, on se dit qu'il est très mal fréquenté ! Argumenta Falcon

\- Tu as tout à fait raison mon chéri ! Appuya Miki

Ryô grogne. Pour une fois qu'il demande un peu de calme, il se fait envoyer sur les roses. Ce qu'il demande n'est pas compliqué, un peu de silence et de concentration. Visiblement, ses amis sont en formes aujourd'hui et n'ont pas décidé de lui accorder la paix demandée.

\- Tu sais que tu as un appartement avec un canapé où tu peux être à ton aise ! Rétorqua Mike

\- Je ne veux pas aller à l'appartement ! Il y a Kaori ! Répondit Ryô

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle te dérange, tu vas dans ta chambre et c'est tout !

\- Tu ne veux pas la boucler !

Mike est surpris. Quelle rage ! L'américain est habitué à souvent apercevoir la mauvaise humeur de Ryô, mais en ce jour, c'est différent. Le nettoyeur le plus craint du Japon a un air, inquiet ? Perturbé pense-t-il plutôt ! Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, il est surpris de constater que son ami est tranquillement assis à lire un magazine. D'ordinaire, en la fête qu'est la saint-valentin, l'étalon de Shinjuku est sur tous les plans de bataille concernant la gente féminine. Le voilà sage, assis en tailleur sur son tabouret, comme un enfant indécis. Aussi, n'est-il pas trop discret pour s'émoustiller d'un tel genre de lecture ? Qu'est-ce que son ami mijote ?

\- Ryô, regarde-moi cette bombasse dehors ! S'écria Mike

\- Où ça, où ça ?! S'extasia Ryô

Réussissant à détourner son attention, Mike saute sur Ryô et emporte son magazine. Néanmoins, l'américain a sous-estimé son ami. Le nettoyeur se jette sur le blond, il capture ses jambes et tombent tous deux au sol.

\- Rends-moi ça cloporte !

\- Je te trouve bien attentif avec ce simple magazine de Playboy ! Ricana Mike

Grimpant sur le corps de Mike comme s'il gravissait une montagne, Ryô parvient en écrasant la tête de son ami, à récupérer son bien. Il se relève, fier comme un coq et se met à sourire bêtement, lorsque Mike lui accorde le même sourire.

\- Je savais bien que tu cachais autre chose sous Playboy ! Voyons-voir…

Mike n'a pas le temps de regarder ce que contient l'autre magazine que Ryô lui saute de nouveau dessus. Mais son reflexe de nettoyeur lui permet de jeter le bien dans les mains de Falcon, et de mettre à l'abri sa pièce à conviction. Le brun est furieux, il s'élance pour attaquer le barman, mais Miki protège son mari à l'aide d'une massue. Encastré dans le mur, Ryô est hors compétition, et les quatre curieux s'empressent de regarder ce que cachait leur ami derrière ce magazine de charme.

Une horde de rire s'évapore du café Cat's Eyes, effrayant les passants. Mike et Falcon se tordent de rire, se tiennent le ventre pour éviter les crampes. Les deux mercenaires se bidonnent, ils en pleurent et tapent du poing sur la table, ce qu'ils viennent de voir est irréaliste.

\- C'est mignon… Élança les deux voix féminines

Mike et Falcon se stoppent dans leur crise de rire. « Mignon ? ». Évidemment ! Qui d'autre que la sensibilité d'une femme pour trouver ceci, « mignon ». Ryô se dirige vers le comptoir et arrache des mains de Falcon sa revue. Le plus célèbre des cavaleurs, devient le plus dérisoire des romantiques.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'étalon de Shinjuku puisse lire une revue sur « Que faire de mieux pour la saint-valentin ? » !

Mike repart dans son fou rire. Ryô est sur le point de lui infliger une correction, lorsque Kazue et Miki se précipitent sur lui. Toutes deux sont surexcitées et se portent entièrement volontaires pour l'aider. Les complices se réjouissent que Ryô se soit enfin décidé de faire plaisir à Kaori d'une manière concrète. Feuilletant l'hebdomadaire, une causette bruyante née entre les jeunes femmes. « Cette proposition est trop guimauve ! Celle-là ne plairait pas à Kaori ».

\- Eh, eh ! Qui vous a dit que c'était pour Kaori ?! Se défendit Ryô

\- Quel grand timide tu fais Saeba ! Se moqua Miki

\- Je lisais ce magazine uniquement pour être au point cette année avec toutes les jolies miss Mokkori ! Rien à voir avec ce travelo !

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de travelo ?

Kaori se trouvait juste derrière Ryô. Se retournant, il est surpris de ne pas avoir senti sa présence plus tôt. Sa partenaire est devenue une experte en ce qui concerne cacher son aura. Au fond de lui, une fierté cogne, mais de l'autre, ces capacités commencent à l'effrayer il ne veut pas perdre sa seule source de lumière.

\- Kaori chérie, tu ne devineras jamais ce que lisais Ryô ! Confia Mike au creux de son oreille

\- Tu lis des revues porno dans les lieux publics toi maintenant !

Kaori le gronde sans même que Mike est le temps de lui révéler la véritable nature de la source de lecture. Toutefois, l'américain trouve que son ton n'est pas aussi colérique que d'habitude. Une massue écraserait déjà sa tête normalement, hurlant des « infamies » à l'attention du coupable. Aujourd'hui, l'ange semble éteint, presque bouleversé, quelque chose était en train de se fissurer. Mike sourit à l'intérieur de lui-même. Aussi fort que peut être l'amour que porte Kaori à Ryô, elle reste une femme, avec son instinct et ses désirs. Étrangement, sans encore s'en rendre compte, le City Hunter avait la même idée en ce jour de fête des amoureux, mais il s'avérait qu'ils ne sachent comment s'y prendre. La naïveté qu'ils tissent en devient maladroitement adorable.

Comme son humeur le dicte, Kaori se dirige vers le bar, sans prêter attention à son insupportable partenaire. Miki sert un café chaud à son amie, qui elle aussi a remarqué son air penaud. Balançant à la poubelle sa revue, Ryô prends place aux côtés de sa partenaire. Falcon sert à son tour un café à son ami, et racle sa gorge pour lui indiquer la morosité de Kaori. Répondant avec une grimace, personne n'a besoin de lui signaler l'humeur de Kaori, il a bien observé lui-même sa mélancolie. C'est ce qui le met le plus mal à l'aise, jongler avec les émotions. Faire le pitre avait pour coutume d'ôter la tristesse de Kaori. Présentement, il fallait trouver une autre solution.

Un long silence se faufile entre City Hunter. Trouvant ce tableau navrant, les deux couples officielles se prêtent à une conversation à quatre : ils s'éloignent quelque peu d'eux pour les écarter et les laisser seuls.

Ryô ne supporte pas la pression qui s'amusait à les serrer. Que diable ! N'est-il pas le séducteur le plus chevronné du pays ! Que pense-t-il, de la terre entière ! Son sourire fier disparaît rapidement. Pertinemment, il sait qu'avec Kaori, toute sa confiance en lui s'écroule. Dotée d'une timidité certaine en diverse circonstance, séduire Kaori est la mission la plus pétrifiante que le ciel a pu lui confier.

Malgré son métier dangereux, les armes et les coups ne l'effrayaient jamais ! La peur de mourir ne le paralysait pas, du moins, autrefois, lorsque personne ne l'attendait. Lui qui a connu le terrain de guerre, les blessures graves, la vue inhumaine de la précarité, la drogue et la sauvagerie, son ennemi le plus terrifiant était l'amour qu'il portait à Kaori. Comment gérer une survie lorsqu'on est nettoyeur ? Que promettre à une femme qui s'est fidélisée avec la conscience affreuse qu'aucun avenir n'est envisageable. Le plus fort des deux, c'est bien elle.

Tout, elle est prête à tout sacrifier pour partager sa vie, alors que lui souhaite qu'elle possède le mieux : mariage, enfant, maison et travail convenable. Ridicule ! Combien de fois avait-il eu cette conversation avec lui-même ! Égoïste ou profondément possessif, une vie sans Kaori n'est plus envisageable. Quel trouillard ! Ce n'est pas un homme qu'il était, mais une loque ! Attendre sagement que ce soit Kaori qui fasse le premier pas était minable !

\- « Quel pauvre type tu fais Ryô » Pensa-t-il de lui-même

Kaori l'observe du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il est silencieux et s'agite comme un enfant hyperactif sur sa chaise, c'est qu'il est en train de combattre ses démons. Sans le savoir, il est encore plus attendrissant à ses yeux. Peut-être que c'est elle l'égoïste ? N'est-ce pas lui qui se trouve dans la situation la plus délicate ? Ne subit-il pas ses choix ? Qui a décidé de rester auprès de lui en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être le seul à devoir assumer ? Se sentir coupable était sûrement un sentiment grossier, mais Kaori sait qu'elle n'est autre que le bourreau de Ryô. Raclant sa gorge, elle se munie de courage ! Après tout, ce n'est pas toujours aux hommes de faire le premier pas ! Mais, si Ryô sait se munir de pudeur, Kaori s'accompagne également de réserve.

\- Dit !

Miroir. Kaori et Ryô se sont retournés l'un vers l'autre au même instant, prononçant ce mot identique. L'image est floue, mais une vision de rougeur se peint sur leur visage à tous deux.

\- Toi commence !

Encore. La parfaite osmose ! N'est-ce pas logique lorsque deux êtres livrent le même combat : l'appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire… ? Demanda Ryô

\- Non, non, toi, dit-moi…!?

\- Je serais très impoli si je ne te laissais pas parler la première ! Ricana-t-il, mal à l'aise

Kaori sourit. Mettre sa main derrière sa tête, gratouiller ses cheveux et s'enrichir d'un air bêta, un de ces signes qui prouve son embarra.

De l'autre côté du comptoir, quatre paires d'yeux s'immobilisent, ils s'interdisent même de bouger, de respirer ! Une scène où Kaori et Ryô échangent avec retenue, c'est observer une grande scène du septième art. Des héros de récit tragique, c'est ce qu'ils sont.

\- Et bien… Je… Je me disais que… Peut-être… Balbutia Kaori

Une tornade surgit subitement. Kasumi jette ses paquets dans les bras de Falcon, et accourt entourer le cou de Ryô et frotte sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Ryô chéri ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !

\- Ah… Ah oui ?!

Kasumi positionne sa poitrine entre le bras puissant de Ryô, et agite son bassin. La timidité ne gagne pas la voleuse professionnelle. Sans gêne, elle propose une « nuit torride de saint-valentin » à Ryô.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis… ?

\- J'en dis que… !

Le rire indiscret de Ryô, confirme son malaise. La situation est particulièrement troublante, et le compte est loin d'être bon. Le jeu est fait et rien n'allait plus.

\- Ôtez votre poitrine à l'hélium de mon Ryô !

Jeu, set et match de Reika. La tenue qu'elle portait fait déglutir la névrose de Ryô et Mike. La cadette des sœurs Nogami est à tomber ! La robe rouge passion souligne son corps et sa détermination à obtenir l'attention de Ryô. Comme une lionne, et poussant légèrement le siège de Kaori, elle se glisse sur le torse du nettoyeur et lui susurre une proposition indécente de saint-valentin à l'oreille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu inexpérimenté pour proposer ce genre de chose ! Se moqua Kasumi

\- Votre réflexion prouve que vous ne connaissez pas intimement Ryô… Se défend Reika

Nommant le concerné, il doit avouer que sa libido est sur le point de rompre la terre et de causer un séisme qui pulvériserait l'échelle de Richter. Son « Mokkori » chantonne des chansons indécentes, et son rythme sanguin est sur le point de frôler la crise cardiaque.

\- Je me demandais ce qui sentait si mauvais de l'extérieur ! Je vois maintenant que des satyres puants ont poussé sur toi Ryô…

Une colonie de corbeaux croassant trace des chemins devant la remarque venimeuse de Mary. L'ancienne tueuse à gage se met à rire fortement, en affirmant que les japonais et les américains n'ont décidément pas le même humour. En revanche, ce qui opère, c'est sa tenue somptueuse : une robe de soirée noire croque les lignes de son corps. Claquant dignement ses talons, elle écarte les deux champignons accrochés au bras de Ryô, et vient de ses lèvres rouges, s'accrocher aux siennes.

\- Éric est en voyage d'affaire… Je suis seule pour la saint-valentin… Je te propose une gracieuse soirée, rien comparé à l'orgie que te propose ces deux sangsues !

De l'électricité se transfère dans le regard de chacune des femmes. Une rivalité certaine s'empare de leur âme aguicheuse. Le combat de furie allait commencer, mais c'est alors qu'une quatrième concurrente fait son apparition. L'identification n'est pas tout suite faisable, une frêle ombre s'est mise à courir en gloussant naïvement un « mon Ryô ». Sonia vient de faire un strike en dispersant les trois compétitrices.

\- So… Sonia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Fut surpris le nettoyeur

\- Tu me manquais… La saint-valentin est un jour parfait pour se retrouver…

Kaori cauchemardait. Allaient-elles toutes débarquer, une à une, prête à faire la proposition la plus indécente à Ryô ! Et ce « bêta » qui ne disait rien, qui ricanait comme un « imbécile », profitant confortablement de la situation ! Avec laquelle il allait décider de passer une « nuit torride » ?

\- Ryô…

Finition ! Kaori souhaite qu'on l'achève immédiatement. La pire d'entre toute vient d'apparaître telle la femme sulfureuse qu'elle est. La panthère noire vient roder près de sa proie pour obtenir ce qu'elle désir : Saeko.

\- J'ai un service à te demander en échange d'une véritable nuit de saint-valentin…

Ryô, des énormes cœurs roses dans les yeux, bondit sur les jambes dénudées du lieutenant de police. Baveux, il serait capable, dans cette situation de faiblesse, d'accepter n'importe quoi, du moment que Saeko paye sa dette libidineuse.

Kaori observe ce tableau dispersé en cinq teintes. Les notes diffèrent, mais les tons se ressemblent. Kasumi, Reika, Mary, Sonia et Saeko, veulent rien qu'un instant appartenir à Ryô. Malgré sa jalousie colossale, difficile d'avoir de la rancune pour ces femmes. Belles, fortes et talentueuses, elles seraient rendre heureuse sans difficulté Ryô. Un point commun les unissaient, l'amour certain qu'elles avaient toute pour le nettoyeur.

Kaori se trouve égoïste. N'est-ce pas elle qui partage cent pour cent du quotidien de Ryô. Ils travaillent ensembles, vivent quotidiennement à deux elle prépare son dîner, fait le ménage, et s'endors dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Sans doute peut-elle pour une soirée, laisser la place à l'une de ces cinq couleurs.

Sans se faire remarquer ni se faire entendre, Kaori décide de quitter la scène.

…..

Assise sur les bordures d'une fontaine, Kaori regarde l'horizon depuis des heures. La nuit est tombée, et de nombreux amoureux s'échappent des rues pour se réchauffer dans les restaurants. Le parc est presque vide, seuls quelques enfants restent pour jouer. Par ailleurs, curieusement, l'un s'approche d'elle un petit garçon.

\- Vous êtes mademoiselle Kaori ? Sourit-il

\- C'est exact…

\- Je dois vous donner ça !

La main blanche du bambin lui tend un œillet rouge passion la fleur préférée de Kaori. Portant le bourgeon à son nez, elle hume son parfum discret. Des étoiles viennent habiter son regard, quel présent inattendu.

\- Merci petit ange… Souffla Kaori

Le petit garçon s'incline poliment devant Kaori et accourt rejoindre ses amis aux balançoires. Son regard regagnant sa fleur, elle aperçoit un papier à ses pieds. Ramassant l'objet, elle vit tout à coup son prénom être inscrit au stylo. Stupéfaite, elle se presse quelque peu de lire le contenu,

\- Mon premier est un lieu où les gens s'y rencontrent, s'y perdent, s'y quittent et s'y retrouvent…

Une charade ? Quelle personne pouvait bien l'inviter à jouer avec une énigme. Étudiant l'écriture, la calligraphie ne faisait aucun doute. Troublée, elle décide de se laisser tenter par le jeu. La première charade est assez simple à deviner. Quel endroit autre que la gare de Shinjuku pour considérer les retrouvailles et les adieux.

Arrivée à la gare, Kaori ne sait où se diriger par la suite. Les quais et les halls sont bourrés de monde à cette heure tardive et tous s'importunent. Pas manqué ! Un passant la bouscule, sans même s'excuser. Regardant l'homme s'éloigner, le regard de Kaori se poursuit avec lui, et ses yeux tombent sur le tableau des messages, où elle aperçoit un « XYZ ». Se précipitant vers le cadre, elle s'active à lire la charade suivante.

\- Xyz, mon deuxième est le lieu où Cendrillon a été aperçue pour la dernière fois…

Le cœur de Kaori se pinçait et un sourire gracieux se dessine. Ce côté romantique chez son partenaire, elle ne l'aura jamais soupçonnée. Sortant de la gare, elle attrape rapidement un bus, et se rend à la station Takeshiba. Assise côté fenêtre, elle admire la ville de Tôkyô. Le rose et le blanc ce sont emparés des rues. Les amoureux sont par centaine. Immédiatement, sans aucune raison particulière, elle pense à Hide. Sa ferveur veut atteindre le ciel et toucher l'âme de son frère, elle bénie le bonheur qu'elle possède grâce à lui.

Après trente longues minutes de bus, elle descend et se met à courir vers l'endroit où Cendrillon s'est éteinte. Pensant y retrouver la carrure de Ryô, elle est déçue de constater qu'elle se retrouve seule. C'est risible ! Elle se voit comme une adolescente futile se hâtant de retrouver son petit-ami. Sa main serre la fleur qu'elle ne quitte pas, pour se rassurer. S'approchant du bord de l'eau, elle observe les légères vagues qui rebondissent sur le bord et se noie dans ses pensées. Une vision va bientôt l'atteindre, une étrange masse rouge qui reflète sur l'eau. Relevant les yeux, elle tombe nez à nez avec un paquebot, où s'inscrit une phrase à la peinture rouge sur la coque.

\- Mon troisième et dernier indice te mènera à moi…

Kaori boude. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la guider ? Les bateaux, la lune ?! Tout serait capable d'être une aiguille de boussole. S'accoudant à la rambarde, Kaori commence à douter de son bon vouloir. N'est-il pas en train de séparer les cinq gazelles qui ont souhaité passer la soirée avec lui ? Compte-t-il comme Cendrillon la rejoindre à minuit ?

\- Regarde chérie, les rubans accrochez aux lampadaires !

Une voix féminine à la sonorité comblée, arrête son fiancé pour regarder le tissu épinglé au réverbère. Ils trouvent la décoration originale, et s'en le vouloir, éclaire Kaori.

\- Tu crois qu'ils mènent jusqu'au feu d'artifice ? Questionna-t-elle

\- Sûrement chérie, suivons-les !

Kaori les remercier intérieurement, ils étaient une bénédiction. Sobrement, elle suit le couple, mais à les voir, rien ne pourrait éclater leur bulle intime. Ils se tenaient la main, se susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille, et se volant des baisers avec audace. Complices et libres, la nettoyeuse les envier légèrement.

Quelques minutes de marche, et Kaori se retrouve au Hamarikyu Garden. Une foule d'amoureux s'est retrouvée en cet endroit. Un feu d'artifice éclaterait dans un instant. Les lumières s'estompaient, et les premiers feux colorés commençaient à rejoindre le ciel d'hiver. Un spectacle fabuleux, mais qui était bien trop triste lorsqu'on l'observe seul. Kaori regarde, et sourit, c'est une belle surprise, même si elle se retrouve avec elle-même.

Par chance, Ryô ne saura jamais que Kaori a douté de lui quelques secondes, car au bout de trois rossasses envolées, la nettoyeuse sens un corps se coller à son dos. Son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'elle reconnait le parfum de son partenaire.

\- Non, ne te retourne pas…

Abaissant son regard, Kaori aperçoit l'ombre de Ryô se dessiner au sol. Tristement, elle remarque qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau. Il ne veut absolument pas qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'on les voit ensembles, partager un moment festif. Le bonheur se transforme en tristesse. N'est-ce pas être trop exigeant avec eux-mêmes ? Ryô serait-il toujours obligé de se camoufler pour être avec elle ?

Kaori essaye de se ressaisir. N'avait-elle pas apprécié ce geste ? Abondement. Cependant, égoïstement, elle voulait plus, tellement plus, sous-estimait-il encore la puissance de son amour et les limites qu'elle était prête à affronter ! La nettoyeuse n'avait rien vu du spectacle, et lorsque le bouquet final se faisait entendre, Ryô en profite pour partir. Hors de question ! Kaori ne le laisserai pas filer aussi facilement. Serait-il lâche ?! Partant à sa poursuite, elle voit son ombre se faufiler dans la forêt. Elle l'appelle, des sanglots coincés dans la gorge, son nom est presque peu audible. Stoppant sa course, elle se retrouve entourée d'arbre où la neige fine commence à se poser. La buée qui sort de sa bouche impose sa fatigue. La tristesse pèse, et s'est découragée qu'elle décide de revenir sur ses pas. Son pied droit fait à peine un tour qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière d'un large trench-coat marron clair, maintenu fermement par deux bras puissants.

Kaori est enfermée dans les bras de Ryô. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, et le rouge s'empare une nouvelle fois de ses joues. Être aussi près de lui, son visage à dix centimètres du sien, c'est inexplicable. Le pouls de son partenaire chute faiblement, et son organe coincé dans sa poitrine bat aussi fort que le sien. Le souffle brûlant du nettoyeur vient s'écraser sur ses lèvres, prête à bondir sur sa bouche. Mais une larme s'échappe de l'œil de Kaori, elle ne veut pas embrasser le détective, l'homme qui se déguise. C'est un baiser avec Ryô qu'elle veut échanger. Accepter qu'il la cache elle souhaite le prendre comme une possession de plus de sa part, mais manquer son visage, son regard lorsqu'il va fermer ses yeux, jamais ! Plutôt mourir sous les balles d'un criminel.

Délicatement, elle faufile sa main droite, et jette son chapeau à terre, presque violement. Ce geste assuré fait sourire Ryô, sa partenaire sait toujours ce qu'elle veut, son caractère trempée le séduit. Ses doigts viennent capturer les branches des lunettes aviateur, et le regard qu'elle croise pourrait la faire s'écrouler.

Un regard corbeaux se diluait dans sa nature noisette. L'instant était intense, aucun des deux n'osaient bouger, de peur de rompre ce savoureux moment intime. Puis, l'envie qui rugit dans leur ventre domine. Ryô déplace l'une de ses mains de la hanche gauche de Kaori à son dos pour la serrer encore davantage contre lui. La seconde, s'échappe également de la hanche droite pour faire le chemin jusqu'à son cou, puis sa joue froide.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il ferme les yeux, et vient embrasser Kaori.

Au début, le baiser est timide, hésitant, une retenue chaste dérobe leur convoitise. Mais au fur et à mesure, le plaisir prend le pas sur l'innocent, et l'ardeur monte la mélodie. Kaori entoure le cou de Ryô, et l'agrippe férocement. Un nombre incalculable de papillon logent dans leur estomac, et cet organe qui cogne jusqu'à faire de l'écho dans leur tête. Un tourbillon déferle dans leur corps, ils sont emportés par une tempête d'émotion indécente.

Ryô ne saurai exprimer ce qu'il ressent, aucune femme ne l'a rendu aussi fou que Kaori. Ce baiser a le goût de l'éternité, un amour qui se scelle. Le caprice le gagne, toucher son corps, le sentir aussi près du sien agite son désir. Mais, avait-il le droit d'en réclamer plus ?

À bout de souffle, ils sont contraints de se séparer. Kaori a les yeux qui pétillent, et sa bouche encore entre-ouverte qui veut se souvenir indéfiniment du goût de ce baiser, rend Ryô ivre. Sa partenaire est comme droguée, anémiée par leur baiser. Tendre, elle est tellement tendre qu'elle vient enfouir sa tête dans son cou, comme pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de se produire.

\- Kaori…

Elle ne bouge plus ? Étrange, il la sent glisser dans ses bras, comme étant en train de s'évanouir. C'était le cas, elle perdait connaissance. Au début, il rit, marmonnant ironiquement, « j'embrasse si bien que ça ». Difficilement, elle sourit, puis se met à gémir, comme prise par une subite douleur. Trouvant ses joues plus rouges que tout à l'heure, il touche son front, et constate dangereusement qu'elle a beaucoup de fièvre.

\- Ryô…

…..

Kaori ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Une cloche vient de sonner dans sa tête, qu'elle tient de douleur. Immédiatement, elle chasse le boucan, et ne souhaite se souvenir que de la soirée chaude et agréable qu'elle a partagé avec Ryô.

\- Ryô…

\- Désolée ma belle, mais ce n'est que moi !

Kaori tourne sa tête doucement, et croise le regard de Kazue.

\- Trente-neuf quatre de température mademoiselle Makimura, ce n'est pas sérieux !

\- J'ai… Tant de fièvre…

Kazue pose les médicaments dont aura besoin Kaori pour faire passer ce début de grippe. Observant son amie, elle paraît déprimée d'un seul coup. Pourtant, les mots qu'elle avait susurrés dans son sommeil, prouvaient qu'elle passait un bon moment.

\- Ce… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

L'infirmière partageait la peine de Kaori. Refermant sa valisette, elle embrassa sur le front son amie en lui demandant de lui promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Acquiesçant, elle remerciait l'auxiliaire pour ses soins.

Kazue descend les escaliers de l'appartement City Hunter, et croise Ryô, la tête dans son journal, assis à la table du salon.

\- Ryô ! Interpella Kazue

\- Mh ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi stupide que la dernière fois !

\- Mh !

Kazue ne savait traduire l'intonation, mais tout porter à croire que Ryô avait retenu la leçon d'un événement passé.

Une fois l'infirmière partie, Ryô laissa tomber son journal, ou un plateau repas bien garni se cachait. Montant à l'étage, il frappait trois coups avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa partenaire. Kaori n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner rien que pour elle.

\- Il faut manger avec tes médicaments… Répliqua Ryô

Kaori, avec tiraillements, se redresse dans son lit pour accueillir le plateau repas sur ses genoux. Déposant le sujet, Ryô s'accommode d'une chaise et prit place à ses côtés. Un silence assourdissant les unissait encore, mais Kaori finit par briser la glace, avec son éternelle franchise,

\- Alors, laquelle des cinq as-tu choisi pour la saint-valentin hier ?

\- La sixième…

\- La sixième ?

\- J'aime nuancer mes choix ! Ironisa Ryô

Kaori est dubitative. Une sixième ? Peut-être une ancienne cliente ? Difficile de savoir de qui il s'agissait, pratiquement toutes leurs clientes s'étaient aguichées de Ryô.

\- Qui est-ce… ? Demanda Kaori

\- Je ne peux pas te la décrire…

\- Pourquoi… ?

Ryô s'approche de Kaori, et tout en déposant une main sur sa chevelure et une autre sur son nez, il déclare,

\- Elle portait un chapeau, et une paire de lunette…

\- …

\- En revanche, elle a égaré ceci… Dit-il tendant l'œillet rouge

La cuillère que tenait tremblante Kaori dans sa main, tomba dans l'assiette du potage, pour s'accaparer immédiatement de la fleur. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas rêvée, ils s'étaient bel et bien embrasser. Ce moment sucré, divin et romantique n'appartenait pas à Morphée, mais officiellement à la réalité. Gênée, les rougeurs de sa timidité, et de sa fièvre se confondaient. Ryô lui souriait de manière admirative, il partageait le même sentiment de ce bon souvenir. Kaori se haïssait, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle perde connaissance ! Quelle honte !

Au moment où son esprit se faisait envahir de regret, un délicat pouce venait chatouiller sa lèvre supérieure. Encore, leur regard se bloquait, se perdant dans la bourrasque de sentiment qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Kaori…

\- …

\- Je…

La phrase de Ryô restera prisonnière du firmament, car son prénom vient d'être hurler par cinq jeunes femmes à l'unisson. Se sentant tomber en arrière, les nymphes étaient montées à l'étage pour capturer l'étalon dans leur filet.

\- Ryô, mais où étais-tu passé ?! S'indigna Kasumi

\- Je t'ai attendu en nuisette toute la nuit ! L'accabla Reika

\- Tu n'as pas honte de m'avoir posé un lapin ! Déploiera Mary

\- Tout ce chemin à l'autre bout du Japon pour subir ton indifférence Ryô ! S'attrista Sonia

\- Mon département ne cesse de me harceler pour savoir lequel de mes hommes n'a pas voulu aider sur le terrain ?! S'agaça Saeko

S'armant de son sourire niais, il ricane bêtement pour tenter de gagner du temps et trouver une réponse convenable qui arrangerait la situation, mais tout ce qu'il trouve à répliquer est,

\- J'ai passé la nuit avec une miss mokkori ! Ricana-t-il, fortement

Cinq, cinq énormes massues de cent tonnes chacune écrasa le visage de Ryô. Étant donné qu'elles le trainaient par le col de sa chemise, la vengeance des cinq bafouées n'était pas prête de s'estomper.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Au secours ! Kaori !

Kaori se met à rire, heureuse de savourer son quotidien. Ryô ne méritait pas de punition pour une fois, alors, regardant le cadre photo situé sur sa table de nuit, elle demandait à Hide,

\- Frérot ! Je crois que Ryô a besoin de mon aide pour une fois !

Ce conflit se réglera peut-être dans une prochaine fiction…


End file.
